


The Lady of the Lake

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, adult! Peeta, adult! katniss, artist! peeta, city! peeta, everlark, everlarkbirthdaydrabbles, lake, lake smut, naturalist! katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Everdeens have owned their home on Lake Vivien for generations. They've been the only occupants on that land. But things change when they learn they have a new neighbor in the person of Peeta Mellark. How will Katniss adapt to this new situation? Written for everlarkbirthdaydrabbles. Gifted to b-boop5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady of the Lake

Deleted.


End file.
